Time of Truth
by Candlewrite
Summary: She's Ron's twin sister.. or is she? Follow the triumphs and perils of Anna Weasly as she navigates life at Hogwarts with a secret in tow. And that secret will be her downfall. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Anna Weasly and the Legend of Truth

Chapter One

I pushed my cart as fast as I could, trying to keep up with my mum and younger sister Ginny.

"Same every year," Mum says as we hurry along. "Packed with..."

I don't hear what King's Cross is packed with because I've spotted a thin boy with untidy dark hair following us. He's definitely going to Hogwarts, because he's got a cage containing a snowy owl perched precariously on top of his trunk.

I nudge the second twin brother I've had in seven years, Ron Weasly, point the boy out, and ask, "Who does _that_ look like to you?"

He studies the boy for a second, then answers doubtfully, "Harry Potter?"

"Exactly."

He groans. "Don't_,_ Anna."

"Don't worry, I will."

He groans again.

We arrive at the entrance to the platform. Percy goes through first, and then Fred and George, and Ron is preparing to go through when the boy walks up to us.

"Umm, excuse me, but I don't know how to...how to..."

"Get onto the platform?" Mum asks kindly. "Anna, show him, please."

I sigh and run at the place between platforms nine and ten, disappearing through it onto Platform nine and three quarters.

I open the cage on my cart, let my owl out onto my arm, and pet her as I wait for the rest of my family.

When they finally do, Mum says, exasperated, "Don't let your owl out now," while Ron searches for his rat.

"My name's Anna, by the way," I told the boy. "Anna Weasly."

"I'm Harry," He answered. "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. What's your owl's name?" I ask, thinking that he doesn't seem like the type to love attention, and I daresay he has had lots of attention.

"Oh!" He said, seeming relieved, and I know I was correct, "Her name is Hedwig."

"That sounds like head-wig, which is strange sounding, because all wigs go on your head. My owl's name is Luna."

"Luna?"

"Yeah, Luna. I know a girl named Luna Lovegood, and both she and my owl are a bit crazy. But, come to think of it, I'm a bit crazy too, so maybe that's why Luna Lovegood is my friend. Oh, look at that. The train's leaving."

I grabbed Ron's arm (he had just picked up Scabbers, the rat) and ran on board the scarlet steam engine.

We make our way down the train, finally finding a compartment that was empty, except for a girl with bushy brown hair reading a book.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hello. Are you first years too?" The girl asks.

We nod. Ron is staring at the scar on Harry's forehead with awe.

"Ronald Weasly," I command impatiently, "stop looking like you were hit over the head with a club and get out of the doorway."


	2. Chapter 2

I watch out the window as the train speeds toward Hogwarts. I hope Dumbledore won't look at me so strangely this time around. Last time I was there…well that's a story for another time. But I know every inch of it. I should, I…never mind. I lightly touch my chest, where I hid my necklace years ago, and where it's going to stay. I arrive at Hogwarts in a daze, and can't shake myself out of it until McGonagall calls my name during the sorting. Part of me wants to be sorted into Slytherin.

I sit down on the stool. The Sorting Hat falls down around my ears.

_Oh, so it's you again?_ The Sorting Hat asks.

_No, it's my clone._

_Really?_

_NO!_

_Showing your parents' colors, yes?_

I wince, knowing I am, in fact, sporting two certain colors.

_So would you like to go into his House again?_

_Well..._

_That's what I thought. So-_

_You don't think. You're a hat._

_Ah, well. But I'm talking to you._

_That doesn't prove you're thinking._

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat yells.

I hop off the stool, give McGonagall the hat, and walk to the Ravenclaw table. I notice Dumbledore looking at me and duck my head, hoping he didn't see my face. But it's too late.

After the feast, as everyone else is walking out, I linger by the wall near the Slytherin table. Dumbledore leads me up to his office.

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom are there, looking confused, and so are Fred and George.

"Ms. Gr-"

"Don't say it!" I hiss. "Don't call me Thaila, or Rosanna! It's _Anna_ this time around, and I plan on keeping it that way! I don't this switching lives, switching families, failing to do what I'm meant to do! I had a chance with my real parents, I had chance with Meggie, and I had a chance as Thaila! Anna will fail too, just wait and see, and then I'll move on and on, trying and failing to save my family! I'll stay bouncing between fates, through lives, through everything, until my job is done! Which will be never!" I don't realize I am raising my voice until I'm shouting, pacing, and tears are streaming down my face with the reliving of my past.

"Anna." Fred grabs my wrist. "George and I know."

I look at him. "How?"

They both open their left fists. Twin scarlet lions are imprinted there.

I stare at them, shocked. "You were Leo and Fídi?" They nod.

"And Farid and Jay." George adds.

"And Travis and Conner." Fred concludes.

I stare. I've known them forever... but only met them just now.


End file.
